Nightmare
by IvanG
Summary: This is a scenario in which instead of Juhabach heading to the Soul King's Palace, he retreated for a while. This is about a nightmare Rukia had during the night they rested. Major spoilers of the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. T rating for slight description of gore. Nothing too bad. Enjoy!


Nightmare

A/n: This is a spoiler of the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Do not read if you haven't read the arc. This is supposed to be when Bach attacked soul society for the second time, except, instead of heading directly to the palace, he retreated for a while. Now the heroes are taking a nights rest in preparation for the trip to the palace. This is the nightmare Rukia had.

Ichigo waved along with the others as they went down the hallway and into each door. They all had rooms of their own and Rukia's was farthest down the hall. She said goodnight to her brother before leaving to her bedroom.

She saw a futon ready for her and sighed as she set her sword down and got ready to sleep. Her body was worn and her mind mentally tired. So many things happened today. The arrival of them as Soul Society was being invaded. The hope that was felt when Ichigo's Reiatsu poured over them. The feeling of using her Bankai to defeat an enemy. The sadness and despair when she learned about the Captain Commander's fate… Rukia shook her head and tried to close her eyes. She felt her body relax and took comfort in all her closest friends around her.

_Rukia opened her eyes to only want to shut them again. She found herself in a ruined part of Seireitei and noticed dozens of squad members killed. She looked around and noticed that Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichka, Chad, and Orihime were all standing by her. She then noticed that looming figure appeared in front of them. It was Juhabach looking at them with a grin. Rukia felt confidence in her gut but she noticed that somewhere in her she felt…afraid. There was a sense of doom in the air and she noticed the others seemed uneasy as well. She, along with the others, rushed at Bach only to see the scene change._

_She opened her eyes again to see the same battlefield except with more damage done to it…and a lot of blood. She looked down and saw herself covered in cuts. She looked around and nearly gasped right then and there. She saw Ikkaku's body over a boulder that had a huge stab mark in it and saw Yumichka next to him with a large gash across his chest. She then saw Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya panting for air as they were also cut in gashes. They were all in their bankai forms but Juhabach seemed to be unscathed. Rukia frantically looked around for Chad and Orihime but couldn't see or sense them anywhere. Deep down she knew their fate but she couldn't bring herself to think about that for now. Rukia tried to move but her body didn't respond. She saw Bach come for her and before she could force herself to move, her brother came in front of her and was cut from shoulder to hip. _

"_Rukia…run…" He weakly said before he fell to the ground._

"_NI-SAMA" She yelled with tears starting in her eyes. _

_Both Ichigo and Renji came in front of her. _

"_Ichigo, you guys gotta head to the palace and warn them. I'll stay here and hold him off." _

"_No! You know that we don't stand a chance against him!" Ichigo yelled at him._

"_I know I don't! I know this is suicide! It's the only way! Go to Urahara and go to the palace and please…protect Rukia."_

_Ichigo opened his mouth and closed it before nodding a stiff yes. He turned and picked Rukia up with one arm and started to flash step away._

"_Ichigo! No! He will get killed! We can't leave him like that!"_

"_I know Rukia…I know…but we have to." He said as his eyes were covered by his hair. _

_Rukia turned when she heard an explosion come from Renji's location and nearly broke down. She saw his body lying in front of Bach. Bach then lifted his sword up and swung towards Renji's neck. Rukia couldn't look and she didn't need to. She felt a spiritual pressure disappear. _

_Rukia sobbed against Ichigo's shoulder as he sped towards the base Urahara made to construct the canon. They opened the door to find Urahara waiting for them with his sword drawn and a grim look in his face next to Yoruichi who was in the same state._

"_Kurosaki, Kuchiki, inside now."_

_They did as they were told and were handed the spiritual ball to make a barrier around them as they were shot. They stopped as Urahara closed the door without entering._

"_Hat'n'clogs what are you doing!? Get inside!"_

_Urahara managed a weak smile before responding. "Sorry no can do, someone needs to aim the canon. Besides…we need to hold HIM off." _

_Ichigo kept pounding at the door until the countdown started. He forced himself to hold the ball out and Rukia lifted her shaking arms to help make it. Before they were launched, they saw Bach break down the door of their base. All they could do is watch in horror as Urahara and Yoruichi started to engage him before being launched into the Soul King's palace. _

_They focused their power onto the ball and stood in silence as they flew in the air over Seireitei. Neither wanted to look down, there wouldn't be anyone alive anyways. _

"_Do you think Urahara and Yoruichi-San defeated him? They are pretty powerful." Rukia asked Ichigo._

"_Yeah…they might have…they are pretty strong…" Ichigo said with uncertainty in his voice. _

_The scene changed again to Ichigo and Rukia at the entrance of the palace. They ran in silence before Ichigo stiffly stopped. Rukia, opening her mouth to question why, shut it as soon as she felt him. They both slowly turned around to see Bach standing at the entrance. _

"_Ichigo we can defeat him toge-" Rukia started saying before being cut off. _

"_Rukia…you know we can't…go…please." Ichigo turned to face her. _

_Rukia was about to protest but she knew in her gut that they wouldn't win. So with a small nod, she ran ahead. She noticed that there was an elevator that led somewhere up. Being the only way to go, she headed inside it. The elevator was made of glass so without even wanting to, she saw the fight that occurred. Ichigo fought long and hard but in the end, it seemed that none of his attacks actually cut Bach while Ichigo was bleeding from nearly every limb. She saw Ichigo fall and Bach look at her before disappearing. Rukia didn't know what to do. Everyone she loved and cared about died all because of HIM. With anger fueling her, she impatiently waited for the elevator to stop on the top floor. When the door opened she was greeted by Bach standing across from her. There was no way around him as the only way forward was a glass corridor with him in it. Rukia held her sword in front of her and before she could strike, she saw a blur of orange. She looked closer and saw Ichigo in tattered clothes standing in front of her with his arms out. Rukia was about to push him to the side but noticed that Bach's sword was directly cutting him through the chest. She didn't even see the attack coming. Ichigo turned to look at her and with a feeble smile, grabbed Bach's shoulders and jumped to the side, breaking the window. All Rukia could do was watch as the two bodies fell towards the ground. She let the tears go freely now. There was no way either of them could survive that fall. Ichigo is dead. The orange annoyance continued to fall and fall. Ichigo is dead. Her mind quickly remembered all the memories with him. Ichigo is dead. Even as he fell she could still see him smirking. Ichigo is dead. The two fell deeper and deeper into the darkness before she couldn't see them anymore. Ichigo is dead…and nothing she can do will bring him back._

_Rukia didn't think._

_She just had to move._

_If she stopped, she would die from despair alone._

_She gathered her resolve and ran as fast as she could towards the strongest spiritual pressure there. Although Bach killed…her friends…the Zero Division would be strong enough to defeat Bach right?_

_Right?_

_She ran and ran towards the power until she noticed two large doors. One was slightly opened. Without bothering to pay her respects to the Soul King, she busted through the doors without hesitation, hoping to find her saviors. As her eyes started to focus, she felt her legs give out._

_Standing in middle of the large room, was HIM. Around HIM were the bodies of the Zero Division…the only people she thought could stand a chance against HIM besides Ichigo… They were all dead. Rukia fell to her knees and started to cry. She didn't care that her life would shortly be coming to an end. All she cared about was the despair that clawed at her gut. The sense of hopelessness as she remembered all the fond memories of her friends, made her cry more. The time she met Ichigo, the time she and Chad took down a hollow, the time she was healed by Inoue, the time she was with Renji as she was young, the time her brother came and protected her from Aizen's attack. All of that was gone. She was alone. _

_Rukia felt anger coursing through every vein in her body and stood up with Sode No Shirayuki. With shaking hands she lifted her sword up and before she could utter "Bankai", Bach was less than a foot from her. He looked down at her and without a facial expression, raised his sword. Before he could strike, she felt an arm shake her._

"RUKIA! RUKIA!"

Rukia awoke to Ichigo shaking her shoulder with a look of concern in his eyes. She saw Renji next to him and the others at the foot of the door. Without saying a word, she sat up and pulled Ichigo in for a hug as she let out tears. Rukia could feel Ichigo's body stiffen then relax as he started to pat her back. She didn't care that she cried in front of everyone. All she cared was that they were still alive.

Rukia cried and cried letting out all her emotions of fear out. Ichigo looked over to Renji and whispered if she ever did this during a nightmare when she was young and Renji just shrugged and shook his head. He held her close and sat like that for another five minutes.

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia said between sobs.

"Yeah? I'm here…" He responded.

"You h-have to d-defeat him."

"I will…I promise… you're my best friend Rukia. I'll make sure nothing happens to you or any of us."

"T-thanks."

Ichigo looked towards the door and everyone slowly started to leave. The only ones remaining were Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya.

"Rukia, what happened in your nightmare?" Byakuya asked her.

"H-he killed everyone. We were all too w-weak to defeat him." She responded.

"I see…would you like someone to sleep in the same room as you?"

Rukia nodded a stiff yes. Byakuya inwardly sighed. He wasn't fond of the idea of his little sister sleeping with another person but it was the only way. The trouble was that he wouldn't be able to stay in her room. He was needed to help order the remaining squad members and try and get some order around Seireitei. He turned and noticed Renji looking at Rukia intently. They were childhood friends but Byakuya was aware of Renji's feelings for his little sister. He decided that Renji being next to her while she was emotional was a bad idea. Then he looked at Ichigo and was close to committing suicide. He used all his willpower to finally tell that boy what he needed to do.

"Kurosaki, if you do anything to harm Rukia I swear I will cut you down myself but," he stopped and turned towards Rukia, "bring your futon here and sleep with Rukia for the night."

Ichigo looked mildly surprised but nodded and left the room to retrieve his bedding. Renji looked at his captain in protest but Byakuya had a face of that-order-is-final. Ichigo returned and set up next to Rukia. He turned and faced Byakuya. "I promise I won't try anything with Rukia." Byakuya looked at him and gave a stiff nod before leaving the room along with Renji.

Ichigo sighed and laid next to Rukia. Rukia turned to face him with a teary eyed face and closed her eyes. Ichigo just looked at her and closed his eyes as well.

It was half an hour later and Ichigo couldn't sleep. He was about to turn to a more comfortable position before he started to hear Rukia mutter.

"No…Renji…We can't leave him…Ichigo…ICHIGO!" She finished with a small yell as tears fell from her eyes. Ichigo didn't know what to do so he put an arm around her like he used to do whenever Karin or Yuzu had nightmares. She started to calm down and right as he was about to pull away, Rukia scooted closer to him and his warmth. Ichigo just laid there in shock before finally pulling her closer to him.

_Rukia…I promise I'll protect you. _

With that oath he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
